legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3 Prydwen Boston Airport, Massachusetts OBJECTIVE: Rarity is reportedly unresponsive to calls from Elder Maxson. Investigate what happened. OTHER NOTES: Rarity had once been possessed by the Nightmare Forces, as did Princess Luna. If she is corrupted again, Proctor Quinlin suspects the situation will be ten times worse. (Freeze arrives at the bar of the Prydwen.) Freeze: Rum and Nuka-Cola on the Rocks, please. (Mich, Cal, and Sora arrive.) Sora: Everything alright? Freeze: Everything's fine, Sora. Sora: You seem troubled. Tell me what's going on. Cal: Freeze, don't hesitate to tell Sora what's on your mind. She's a friend of yours. She here to help you. Freeze: I'm just wondering what would happen if Rarity was corrupted again. Sora: Don't worry, Derrick. Elder Maxson has everything under control. So do we, okay? Freeze: Okay. (Later that night, at the Carousel Boutique...) ???: Sir. We found her. ???: Good. Hold position. Wheeler out. (Back on the Prydwen. The team reports to the flight deck.) Freeze: Elder Maxson. Maxson: Knight McCracken, I've been having trouble trying to contact your friend Rarity. I fear something might've happened to her. Freeze: Oh no. Maxson: Exactly what came to my mind when I tried to contact her. I need you and your friends to return to Ponyville and find out what happened. I have someone there who can help you. Her name is Starlight Glimmer. Mich: Starlight Glimmer is a twisted.... Freeze: She recently reformed! Mich: I never knew that. Maxson: Good. Then don't question me again. Freeze: Sorry, Elder. Mich went through a lot and has trust issues. Primarily towards the Dazzlings... one of which is dead. Maxson: Then Agent Michigan will need to return to Cade for further medical analysis. Mich: I understand. (Mich leaves the flight deck.) Cal: We'll get this done, sir. Maxson: Good. I have a Vertibird on standby waiting to take you to Ponyville. Link up with Starlight and investigate what happened. If you have anything for me, return here. Freeze: And if we find something but can't return? Maxson: Then radio in and we'll come to you. Be careful out there, Knights. Ad Victoriam. (The team leaves on the Vertibird. Meanwhile, Rarity awakens in an unknown location.) Wheeler: Evening, Ms. Rarity. Rarity: Where am I? What is that repulsive scent? Wheeler: You're in a town called Blainsworth. And don't worry... everything is going to be just fine. (The Nightmare Forces appear before Rarity.) Rarity: No! I am not giving into you again! Wheeler: I'm afraid you don't have a choice this time, darling. If you don't give in, I'm afraid that you and your friends will all cease to exist. Rarity: I will never believe in your lies!! Wheeler: I'm afraid these aren't lies. (Shows Rarity a "current" attack they've started in Chicago.) As you can see, we are attacking Chicago as we speak. If you give into the Nightmare Forces, we'll stop attacking. (Rarity tears up. The Nightmare energy eventually took her over and corrupted her. Wheeler watches. Meanwhile, in Ponyville...) Freeze: Well, this is the...... Oh no. Starlight: '''What? What's..... no. (Freeze, Cal, Sora, and Starlight find the Carousel Boutique ransacked with a note.) '''Note: Evening, Mr. McCracken. I've heard that you and your "friends" have joined the Brotherhood of Steel. I just want you to know that it will not, nor ever, be enough. As you can see, it is too late. We already have your Rarity in our possession. The Brotherhood had many victories in its history, but I'm afraid it ends here. - Wheeler. Freeze: You son of a bitch! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts